Potter Day
by veganwrocker
Summary: These are five unrelated drabbles I have written that were inspired by five Green Day songs that came up when I hit "Shuffle" in my iTunes library.


Potter Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I don't own anything related to the plot of any of the Harry Potter books, and I don't own any of the Green Day songs mentioned herein. I own _nothing_, ok? _Nothing!_ Thanks for rubbing it in. :-)_

**Potter Day**

"Homecoming"

Hermione Granger paced down the deserted Muggle street in the small town in Australia, ringing her hands in anguish. The battle was over. They had won, if you could call it that… after she had lost so many friends, people so dear to her who she had grown up with… now was the time she had to go back and find the ones she left behind. Would her parents believe her? Would she even be able to lift the enchantment? The words she had spoken to Harry over a year ago came back to haunt her once more…

_"Wendell and Monica Wilkins don't know that they've got a daughter, you see." _

What would she do if she couldn't lift the enchantment? How would she deal with living without her parents for the rest of her life? As a child living in the Muggle world, she had always been somewhat of an outcast. The only real friends she had made were in the magical community, and her parents were the only connection she had to the Muggle world anymore. Though she had always loved being a witch and would never make a choice to go back to being a Muggle, it had always been a great source of comfort for her to know that her parents were always there for her. After every traumatic year of fighting evil at Hogwarts, sometimes it was a relief to be able to escape back to her loving, caring, and _calm_ home.

For years, her parents had been trying to convince her to leave Hogwarts. They maintained that the lifestyle she was living in the magical world was just too strenuous for her. _Ha_, she thought, _if only they knew…_ However, even so, they had always supported her in any decision she made. It had been torturous not to be able to write letters to them throughout this whole year on the run when she needed them most, but as always, she did what she had to. Sometimes she felt like her life was spiraling out of control with all the demands put on her at Hogwarts; she simply couldn't bear to think what she would do if she didn't have her parents to do back to.

Hermione shook her head quickly and forced herself to stop ringing her hands. _There's nothing left to do now but try_, she insisted to herself. _I promised I would come back; I can't just leave them on their own now._

By this time, she had arrived at the little cottage that she knew they had moved to over a year ago. Taking a deep breath, Hermione strode up to the front door and rapped her knuckles on the wood, not knowing what she would find when the door opened.

"Holiday"

The Sorting Hat lay on the shelf in the Headmaster's office where it had spent 364 days of the year for centuries past, and gave a cold shudder. It could sense the death and destruction that the magical community would have to face soon. The only way that the Dark Lord could be defeated would be if the youth of the school and the rest of the wizarding world could come together and dare to speak up against the lies of the Ministry that were to come. The Sorting Hat Song would have a very different sort of message this year…

"Jesus of Suburbia"

Excerpt from the Diary of the Half-Blood Prince:

I made the biggest mistake of my life today. Now I know that she will never forgive me, no matter what I do or say. It is my own fault, I suppose… I should have been stronger. I should never have sunk to _his_ level. _Potter!_ Oh, if only it weren't for him… what I could accomplish! Yet, somehow, she seems to find him appealing. Oh yes, she calls him a bigheaded idiot to his face, but I hear her talking about him when she's alone with her girlfriends… I think that secretly, although she would never admit it, she likes the attention. Of course, she would never see _me_ that way. Even if I hadn't said what I did today – I can't even _write_ it! – I would never have been anything to her besides an old childhood friend. I will never have that glow of glory surrounding me that Potter constantly has, no matter _what_ I do. Not that I would ever want to be like _him_, but it would be nice to be accepted for who I am. You would think that being a decent person and actually _caring_ about someone would be a more attractive quality than looking good on a broomstick, but there you go. Just goes to show where people's priorities are. This whole school is full of a bunch of hypocrites. Even the teachers – they all say, "Be yourself, dare to be different!" but of course they all play favorites with the popular, attractive students. Ha – I wonder what kind of an answer _I_ would get if I asked for a week extension on my History of Magic paper to go fly around on a broom for a few hours! But _precious Potter_, oh no, anything Potter wants, Potter gets, no matter how many people he hurts in the process.

If only he hadn't been there today taunting me as usual, I never would have snapped… but he was, and I did. I don't feel any shame for who I am, but now this is something I will always have to live with. She will never forgive me, and I would never expect her to. She was my one true friend, and I managed to lose her as well. I guess I'm right back to where I started from – the poor, dirty, greasy-haired, outcast with no friends whom no one wants to get too close to. Perhaps it is my destiny to be that person forever.

"Give Me Novocaine"

"Fred!!" George whirled around as he heard the scream of his mother, the horrible, anguished scream that could only mean one thing… and he saw his brother sprawled on the floor, eyes focused at the ceiling in shock, not moving and unblinking. _No – it can't be – not Fred! _He thought wildly. _It must be another boggart or something… He __**can't**__ be _gone_! Someone make this go away! It can't be true! _The battle waged on around him as he stared at his twin in a daze. This was incomprehensible. Fred _couldn't_ be gone! His friend, his brother, his colleague - George had never even tried to _imagine_ how he would be able to function without him. They were a unit – two parts of a whole. They constantly finished each other's sentences, and they did _everything_ together! Feeling just like half of his body and soul had been destroyed, George collapsed by his brother's side and let the pain take over.

"St. Jimmy"

Tom Marvalo Riddle shivered with excitement. Today was the day when he would cast off his old name forever. Like a snake, he would shed his old identity, and a new self would be born. From now on, Tom was to be called something much more appropriate than his old name, fit for a common _Muggle_. This new title would be the one name that even the most powerful of wizards would be terrified to speak. Finally, he had decided on the perfect rearrangement of the name that had been given to him at birth – that ridiculous, common name that tied him to the Mudblood filth that his weak excuse for a mother had fallen for. Now, and for centuries to come, he would be able to Apparate directly into a person's home and utter those supreme four words, "I am Lord Voldemort!" Hearing these immortal words, the entire world would cower in fear, knowing exactly what was to come.


End file.
